The Tempest Dragon
by Jollyone
Summary: what if Issei was the son of two dragons and had no sacred? how would this effect his life before and after he meet Rias? Strong Issei, Non perverted Issei, Intelligent Issei. IsseixLarge harem. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Issei Hyoudou

**Race: **Dragon/half dragon half devil/Pure Devil (has an ability to change his genes)

**Age: **17

**Nicknames/Titles:** Kepi Dragon, Maelstrom Dragon, Aeris Dragon, Future Dragon King, Chubasca Dragon.

**Family:** Farther:(Deceased)  
Title: Hurricane Dragon.  
Power: Control wind, Holy Lightning  
Race:Dragon

Mother:Alive (Location unknown)  
Title: Tidal Dragon  
Power: Control water &amp; Ice  
Race: Dragon

**Looks:Human form**  
Eyes colour:Sapphire with small tints on Silver.

Hair colour:Silver.

Body:Well Built and Toned.

Height: 6'4"

**Dragon** **form:** 26 meters long, western dragon**  
**Blue scales, with slight silver shine, Sharp silver eyes. Blue wing bones with silver/grey flesh between. rest will be later on.

**Likes: **hanging out with friends, food... a lot of it, anime, manga, family,

**Dislikes:** Dragon hunters, perverts, warmongers, Arrogant noble's from any race of mythical creature.

**Personality:** Kind, Quite, A bit Anti-social,...Bit into S&amp;M (guess who caused this).

**Powers:** As he is full dragon. NO sacred gear. all his powers are that he was born with.

power to control

**Ice Cyclone: **a powerful vortex of wind, that is shrouded in millions of shards of ice. can easily disperse large groups of people by throwing them apart.

**Holy lightning: **As the name suggest it lightning with a holy element

**Tidal wave spear: **Comes in the form of a spear made of Crystal throw or pointed a Tidal wave forms behind it

**Sub-Zero mist: **spreads a huge mist of dry ice that impairs enemies vision.

**Sakura wind: **A wind containing sakura petal that surround the target and heal all illness that person may have.

**Harem: Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Kuroka,Yumi,Asia,Li &amp; Ni,Yubelluna,Karlamine,****Xuelan,Marion,Burent,Grayfia, Le Fay,Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem Vali (maybe).. **

Suggestion are welcome for the harem list. I also need a name for Issei's mum.

I really didn't want to right much for this so i will try and get the first chapter up as soon as possible. but it may be a while


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have a few things to say first.**

**First thanks to Drakon knight for help me with the title and the back story so go check out his story to.**

**and I own nothing.**

**now that's out of the way lets begin.**

* * *

17 years before canon

In the town of Kuoh it was busy as Mr and Mrs Hyoudou, were at the hospital wait for their new born soon to arrive. soon the silence in the room was broken by the sound of a young child crying. "Congratulations Mrs Hyoudou you have give birth to a healthy boy." said the doctor as he passed mrs Hyoudou her new born son. as she cradled him in his arms, she said gently.

"He's perfect." to her husband as he walked over.

"What shall we call him?" Mr Hyoudou asked his wife.

"How about Issei?" she asked him.

"Seems like a perfect name seeming as he will be growing up here in Japan." he replied.

A few days later they left the hospital and went back to the home they had recently bought. they had already decorated it. including Issei's room. "I think this house will be perfect for our son to grow up in." Mr Hyoudou said to his wife.

* * *

A year later

"I'm sorry about this honey, but it's to risky for me to stay here now so I need to go back to the hydro (water) dragon realm." Mrs Hyoudou said to her husband. it turns out some crazed stray exorcists we hunting her s she had to go back to her homeland.

"It's for the best, I will make sure Issei lives a normal life here. when the exorcists give up please come back. Issei will defiantly want to know his mother when he is older." her husband said holding their one year old son.

"well I best be off." she said unfurling her wings and flying off, as her husbands waved.

"bye. bye. mummy." Issei said in a high voice. causing his farther to almost faint as his son said his first words.

"come on you, we are going back inside you." Mr Hyoudou said to his son. as he walked inside.

* * *

Three years later

"Daddy, who are they." 4 year old Issei asked his farther looking out the window at the people moving in next door.

"Those are our new neighbors." he said as he walked over to his son. looking out he saw a girl around Issei's age and said "why don't you go see if that girl wants to go play in the park with you."

"Okay!" Issei said running to the door.

"Issei!"

"What." he said as he turned to look at his farther.

"Put you wings away" he said pointing at the leather like wings sprouting out of Issei's back.

"Oops." he said as retracted his wings and run outside followed by his farther.

next door a young girl with Hazel haired girl walked out of the house with her mother as they were going to have a look around the town. when she spotted brown haired boy and his farther walking out of the house next door

"Mummy who are they?" the young girl said as she Pointed to Issei and his farther.

"I don't know honey. why don't you go talk to the boy?" her mother told them.

"OK!" the girl exclaimed and went to talk to the boy. "Hello" she said as she approached him.

"HI, I'm Issei. nice to meet you." Issei greeted the girl. " and you are?."

"Me? I'm Irina. nice to meet you to" she said bowing her head.

"hey wanna go play in the park!" Issei said with a wide smile.

"Sure Issei!" Irina exclaimed. as they ran off to the park with their parents in tow.

* * *

1 year later

"Do you really have to go Irina?." Issei said in a sad tone

"I don't want to Issei, but my dads work is moving us." Irina replied to him, almost in tears

"Do you think we will see each other again."

"I hope so."

"OK, lets promise each other to see each other again in the future"

"OK, it's a promise!" Irina said wiping her eyes and hugged Issei, causing him to blush. they then heard Irina's mum calling "OK, I hope we see each other again, Issei." she said as they walked towards her car and she got in.

"Me to." Issei replied smiling

* * *

2 Years later

***Thud***

Issei bolted up from his sleep as he hear crashing coming from downstairs, He got out of bed to go see what it was.  
when he got to the middle stair on the stair case, his eye widened with horror as he saw 4 men standing around his father, who was bleeding out on the ground, when one of the other people said

"Well guys, looks like the 'anti-wind magic' spell what Kokabiel gave us worked like a charm." he then looked to Issei's farther "Not so strong without your magic are you."

"Daddy?" Issei said aloud catching the attackers attention.

"OH look guy's another dragon." one attacker said raising his sword "lets kill him to!"

"Issei...Run.!" His farther 'shouted' at his son.

"TOO LATE!" One attack shouted as he charged at Issei, only for him to freeze solid and break into pieces as he smashes into the wall next to issei.

"WHAT! HOW CAN HE USE HIS POWER IT SHOULD BE DISABLED."

"You... really are... fools." Issei's farther smirked "He.. may have... my powers...but he also...has his mother's power... and she controls... water and ice... not the wind and thunder..."

"""WHAT!""" the other three men shout. "AHHHHHHHH" one of them shouter as he frozen solid by ice and then crushed.

"You little brat." one said as he shot magic at Issei only for him to be impaled by a lance made of water.

"SHIT.. I'm out of he-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the last attack screamed at he was impaled by a lance of light.

"Well, well looks like One of my lowers has betrayed me." a Youngish looking man said. he had black hair with some gold bangs at the front. he then spotted issei's farther on the ground and inspected the wound.

"Jesus, you... are always... so laid back until... somebody's in...trouble,...Azazel." Azazel just smirk's and try's heal the wound. "Listen.. Azazel,.. You and I both know I ain't... going to make it... can you take... care of Issei... for me." he said and then looked to Issei, who looked at his dad. " Issei come... here..." Issei walked over to him and knelled down. "Issei... I want you... to go... with Azazel..." he then coughed up some blood. "Become strong... and protect... those... you care about..." he said before falling unconscious, and dying.

"D-da-daddy,...daddy please wake up." the young boy said as he started crying shaking his dead farther's body "Daddy please don't leave me..."

"Listen to me boy" Azazel said to Issei in a sad tone, as he brought the boy into a hug. "Your farther was a great man, and helped me many a time. so if he want me to look after, i can't deny his last wish." Issei just cried into Azazel's shirt. Azazel warped his arms around Issei until the boy stopped crying. "Ok lets got back to my HQ. we will bury your farther's body back there."

"O-o-ok" Issei said as Azazel activated a magic seal (OR WHAT EVER THEY CALL IT) at took them back to his base.

* * *

**Fallen angel base**

"Daddy?" a young black haired girl, with violet eye's asked Azazel she looked the same age as Issei. she then noticed Issei."Who is this boy?"

"He is the son of an old friend of mine who just passed away asked me to look after Issei here." Azazel said to his daughter "He is going to be staying he from now on OK ,Raynare?" the young Raynare nodded rapidly smiling at her farther. Azazel put Issei down on the sofa "Im going to go get his stuff and hold a service for his farther, if he wakes up make him feel welcome, OK" She just nods and goes up to Issei and sits down with his head on her lap gently stroking his hair as his body curled up against her. she just smiled at him and sat there looking at him with a sympathetic look

'Poor Issei losing his farther..." She said in her mind.

* * *

1 hour later.

Issei's eyes started flutter open but the first thing he noticed were the long back hairs that tickled his cheek. he then looked and saw a pair ofviolet eyes looking down at him.

"H-he-hello" Issei said to the girl, looking very shy and nervous, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. the young girl just smiled and said.

"Hello Issei-kun. I'm Raynare. Azazel's daughter." as 6 black feathery wings popped out of her back. Issei just stared at them. and then reached a hand out and ran his fingers thought them, making Raynare shudder.

"Th-they are very Beautiful." Issei replied to her. making her blush.

"T-thank you" she then lied down next to him and wrapped her wings around them drawing there bodies together. "I think we should both get some sleep" she said rest her head on his chest. "Good night Issei-kun"

Issei just smiled and replied "Good night Raynare-chan"

a little later Azazel arrived back with Issei's stuff in hand. He noticed the 2 young bodies lying on the sofa wrapped in black feathers. he just smiled and threw a blanket over them and went to bed himself 'I can't let his father down i will make him strong.' he said to himself.

* * *

1 Year later

"Come on Ise-Kun!" Raynare shouted down at him from the top of the shrine stairs.

"I'm coming Ray-Chan" he said as he reached the top of stairs looking at the shrine.

"Ara, Hello Raynare" A woman in her late 20's early 30's said to Raynare. she had long black hair and violet eyes.

"Hello Shuri-San!" Raynare almost shouted. Shuri smiles and then looks at Issei.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Issei. Nice to meet you." He said as he bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you Issei I'm Shuri Himejima. My husband work with Raynare's dad" Shuri said smiling.

"Is your husband a fallen then?" he asked tilting his head in a curious manner.

"Yes, he is." She replied and then turned to Ray. " I will go and tell Akeno your here Raynare."

"Thank you Shuri-San!" Ray said happily as Shuri nodded and went to get her daughter.

"Who is Akeno, Ray-chan?"

"She Is Shuri's Daughter, and my best friend." Raynare answered Issie's question, just then a young girls who looked a year older than Issei and Ray came into the courtyard of the shrine. she had violet eyes and black tied up in a pony tail, she was wearing what looked like a small miko outfit.

"Akeno-Chan!" Ray screamed as she ran to her friend and hugged her. Akeno just returned the hug and said.

"Nice to see you again Ray-chan." she then looked at Issei. "Ara ara, who are you?"

"I-i'm Is-Issei, Nice to meet you Akeno-chan." Issei said bowing his head blushing like crazy.

"ufufuf. Nice to meet you to Issei-kun" Akeno replied smirking at the boy. 'oh he is going to be fun to _play_ with.' she thought. '_but what if_ _he doesn't like me, because of that half.."_

"Umm Akeno-chan Can I talk to you for a moment." Ray whispered in her ear. "you know he won't judge you for being fallen. Infact he loves fallen for there wings. I know that first hand." Raynare said causing Akeno to blush and smile.

"Ok then Ray-chan. Issei-Kun I hope we can be friends." Akeno said bowing her head.

"Me to Akeno-Chan!" Issei Replied happily.

* * *

1 year later.

It was Issei's birthday and as Azazel let him do as he wished that day. he decided to pay Akeno a visit. but when he got to the shrine he found out something that upset him greatly. he saw Baraqiel kneeling next to some loose soil with what looked like a gravestone next to it.

"Baraqiel-san, why are you crying?" the man loooked up and saw a 9 year old boy looking at him

"Because of the Himejima clan Shuri is dead and Akeno ran off blaming me for Shuri dying." Issei's eyes Widened after he heard the man say that he lost the most 2 important things to him in one day. "Issie listen to me, is you ever travel. promise me you will try and look for Akeno. Please promise me this." the man pleaded. Issei just nodded because he knew how painful it could be to lose family and never see them again. After that Issei left the shrine. " W..wh...why did you have to leave Akeno" He said looking down crying over one of the two girls he cared for dearly.

* * *

2 years later

Issei had moved out and was now traveling around the world, he owned a large flat in Tokyo big enough to house about 8 people. he still did minor jobs for factions and had met the heads of many of them. he had also gone to tannin's land for a while to train his dragon powers, but for the first time in a while he was doing a big mission for the fallen's. They had picked whispers about something to do with the Excaliburs and how the were trying make people who were able to wield them. but recently the test subjects were considered as failure and were going to be disposed of the fallen decided that they would take in the subject as children, unlucky the execution day was brought forward and now. Issei in his dragon for with several other fallen including Raynare and her two friends Mittelt and Kalawarner. Were on there way to the church to see if there were any survivors.

"""Come on Ise-Kun Hurry!""" All three of the girls riding on his back shouter at him.

"I Am going as fast as I can!" He replied. as he landed at the church, what they saw really pissed of Issei he saw guys in gas masks walking out carrying children's bodies, but as they saw the they armed themselves as one who looked like a high up in the church ran for it. they were quickly dealt with, as they checked the bodies to see if anyone was alive...

"Issei we got a live one, but she's in bad shape and we are losing her!" Ray shouted Issei quickly ran to Ray and placed a hand on the girls forehead and whispered. "Sakura Wind" suddenly a sakura petals started to fly around the girl in a pinkish wind. After the wind died down Ray checked her again. "Sh-She fine now. how did you do that." she said wide eyed.

"It's a healing spell used among wind dragons." Issei said smiling. just then the girls eyes fluttered open. Raynare,Kalawarner and Mittelt had gone to look for files on the kids that were killed. the girls eyes widened and she tried to move but found herself very week and not able to.

"W-wh-who a-are y-you." she asked in a terrified voice. Issei just crouched down next to her and said

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you" Issei then rested the girl's head against his lap and she just blushed. "Whats your name?"

"I-i'm Yumi...Yumi Kiba." She replied, Issei just smiled.

"Well your safe now Yumi-Chan, but i'm sorry your friends didn't make it." Yumi started to cry over the fact she lost her friends.

"Hey Issei!" Ray called out to him. "We have checked all the bodies everyone accept one is here."

"What's He/she's name?" Issei called out to Ray

"Yuuto Kiba." Yumi's and Issei's widened at the name Ray said. then Yumi started to cry even more holding on to Issei like a lifeline.

"Is he you brother, Yumi?" Issei asked the sobbing girl.

"Y-y-ye-yes." she said as she sniffed "H-h-he i-is my twin brother. we all tried to hold of the guard so he could escape. and it looks like he manged to" she then looked up at Issei and smiled gently and whispered to him "thank you for saving me." Issei just smiled before gesturing the other 3 to come to him and they then teleported back to the Fallen angels HQ where there was an unfamiliar face in the form of a young silver hair girl. Azazel introduced this Girl as Vali Lucifer. Great Grand Daughter of the old Lucifer, who was cast out of her family for being a half breed human/devil, he also explained that Vali, or Val (as Issei called her) was the holder of the sacred gear Divine Dividing and she would be trained how to use it from Azazel. Azazel then spotted Yumi and asked if she would like to have a sacred gear implanted into her She nodded furiously. As she was trained to fight with a sword Azazel gave her the sacred gear Blade Blacksmith. which lets her create Holy swords at then stated that Ray, Mittelt and Kalawarner were to live in Issei flat to look after Yumi while he was away. They all agreed to this and even though ray wanted to go with Issei the other kept her from doing so.

* * *

3 months later

"Hey girls. I'm Back!" Issei shouted as he entered the flat.

"Welcome back Is- Issei who as these 3 Girls?" Raynare asked Issei who was being clinged on to by three girl. two of the, looked very alike only there hair colour was different, behind Issei was a shy looking girl with her hair up in Chinese buns.

"Ray-chan don't be mad but these girls i have helped as all three were kicked out of there families. the twins here are Li and Ni. The girl behind me is Xuelan she is from China but I have taught her some basic Japanese" after the Introduction. The girls greeted Ray, and she relaxed. Issei explained where he had met them and because of the person he is he just brought them back here and gave them a home. later on in the year he came back from France and England with three more girls by this time Kalawarner and Mittelt had moved out making more space in the flat. these girls were Burent,Karlamine and Marion. Ray just exepted this and went along with it.

* * *

6 Months later

"OUT!" a woman shouted at somebody inside "OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" the woman shouted as she threw another girl that looked exactly like her only younger around 17 or 18. she had purple hair that fell over one eye she was cry greatly as she ran through the street of Tokyo. until she found a quite street to sleep in..but...

"Hey guys look at that chick there." the largest of a group of thug said the girl saw them and tried to run but was caught and pinned to the ground.

"Hey come on. we only want some fun!" anther said. the girl tried to scream as the trousers were pulled down. but they covered her mouth. "Now don't scream and this will be easier.2 he said unzipping his trousers

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice came from the entrance to the ally there stood a boy who looked around the age of 12 was standing there. "UNLESS YOU WANNA GET HURT!"

"Like we are going to take order from you. get him boys" the leader shouted. the rest charged at the boy

"Well don't I didn't warn you." Issei said as he ran towards the thugs round huse kicking two into a wall leave bent marks in he then knocked the other two out with quick hits to the neck. he then picked up the on who was about to rape the girl and threw him head first into a dumpster and it shut on him. he then went to the girl how was sobbing as she pulled her trousers up "Hey are you OK?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. she turned to look at him and blushed as she saw the smile of the boy who had save he she then ran and tackled him into a hug, crying into his shirt.

"thank you, thank you, thank you." Issei just stroked his hand through her hair.

"Look it's OK, My names Issei. whats you name?" He asked her.

" Yubelluna." she replied

"Well Yu" Issei said causing Yubelluna to blush, as she was given a nickname from a person she had only just met. "Why are you sleeping on the streets?" Yu then started to explain how she had been kick out of her house earlier on in the day and she no place she could go. "Well then why don't you come and live with me?" she blushed at the thought of living with the boy who saved her and then nodded to him gently. "You can rest on my back I will carry you." He then picked her up and put her on his back and carried her bag with him. all the way back to his house. where he introduced her to the rest of the girls and they all told her about how he had helped them. a year later a devil came to the house and asked all the girl to be his peerage. Ray and Yumi declined but Issei prompted the others to go and it would give the a longer life span so they could live with him longer. just not do anything sexual with there master. they all agreed to do this and were made into the mans peerage. he then tried to Kiss his queen "Yu" but she slapped him and Issei punched him in the gut.

* * *

1 years later.

Issei was walking down the street. when he heard some light sobbing coming from an ally. At the end he saw a blacked haired with long black hair, hazel eye and huge boobs in a very loose Kimono. the strange thing was she had cat ears and two black tails. "Hey are you OK?" the girl looked up and panicked as she saw Issei. she tried to run but Issei grabbed her arm. "Calm down. listen I know what are a nekomata you don't need to worry." as she relaxed.

"Who are you." the girl asked.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. nice to meet you..."

"Kuroka.."

after Issei asked what happened and she explained it to him. he felt her pain and said. "listen if it helps I'll let you stay at my place and I will try and free you of this stray name placed on you. as I believe you. I will try to dig up dirt about the true reason you killed you master." Kuroka thanked him as they went back to his house.

* * *

1 year later

"Sirzech-san" Issei walking up to the red haired mans desk sitting the the chair on his side of the table. He also had Kuroka on his shoulder in her cat form.

"Hello Issei-kun." The young maou said "what brings you here?"

"It's about a stray named Kuroka"

"What about her."

"I now have good proof to state that she killed her master because he was going to experiment on her sister after I found his old note diary in his old estate."

"I will need her to be here so I can speak to her." the cat then jumped of Issei's shoulder and onto the floor changing back into Kuroka's human form. and Issei placed the dead nobles diary on the deck in front of the maou. after he had read the nobles old book, he looked at Kuroka and smiled "Alright Kuroka. I the Lucifer here by remove your stray title. you will be under the protection of Issei here now. I will confirm it with the other maou in our next meeting that is in a few minutes. oh and Issei if you become a devil we will give you a promotion to mid class for your assistance in the underworld.

"Sirzech-sama, the other maou are here now." said a beautiful woman with long silver hair tied up in 2 braids. she had a very generous body. she wore a french maids outfit and wore red lipstick that made her lips shine. Issei immediately blushed at the sight of the woman who had just entered the room. now that Issei was 15 his hormone levels weren't very stable and the got flustered more easily.

"Hey who is that?" Issei whisperd

"That is Grayfia, my queen and is standing in as my wife until my real wife reaches high class devil. oh and she will love you because she is into younger guys " Sirzech said to Issei making him blush further. "Grayfia, come here there is somebody I want you to meet." as she walked over she noticed Issei and started blushing as well. "Grayfia this is Issei." Issei bowed his head to her. "I'm going to leave you two. to get to know each other better. Kuroka you go back to Issei's house." the cat girl, nodded and left. After Sirzech shut the door.

"Nice to meet you Issei-sama." Grayfia said bowing her head.

"Just call me Ise, Fia-chan~" Issei said smirking causing Grayfia you blush more. "but Keep the sama."

"Ok Ise-sama." she said blushing madly

"So Grayfia.."Issei said and he put his hands on her ass. "I heard you are into younger guys." He Whispered in her ear making her more flustered. he then pulled back a bit so they were facing eye to eye she then snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer

"Yes I do, and I have already taken a liking to you."She said smiling lustfully. Issei just smirked and kissed her roughly. she immediately submitted and allowed him inside her mouth. after about 10 minutes of making out they pulled away panting. Issei then pushed her down to the sofa and said.

"Fia-chan, when Sirzech real wife becomes a high class and if I become a High class too would you join my peerage as my queen?" as she heard this she smiled lustfully, nodded and then switched positions so she straddled him going down for another more Passionate Kiss."

* * *

2 years later

"Ise-kun hurry up!" a 17 year old girl shouted at Issei thought the door. Issei, Yumi, Ray and Kuroka had moved back to Issei old house that had been renovated into a 6 story house with 3 under ground floor

"I'm coming Yumi-Chan, just give me a sec." Issei said. "Is Ray-chan ready?"

"Yes I'm ready Ise-kun we are just waiting on y-" she hadn't finished when Issei shot out of his room picked them both up and rushed down the stairs. he then stopped put them down. Went to Kuroka who next to the door and kissed her gently.

"Try not to make a mess Kuroka." Issei said she smirked and said.

"I'll try but mating season is coming up and i will be looking for some '_fun_' with you" Issei then kissed her gently and ran off to their new school with Yumi and Ray. Kouh Academy."

* * *

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**I will try and get a chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Harem list now. I forgot Ravel Irina and Xenovia so I added them Tiamat too. as well as some other so heres the list now**

**Harem**:**Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Kuroka,Yumi,Asia,Li &amp; Ni,Yubelluna,Karlamine,****Xuelan,Marion,Burent,Grayfia, Le Fay,Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem Vali,Yasaka,Kunou,Tiamat,Ophis,Ravel,Irina,Xenovia,Kiyome,Jeanne,**

**Oh and Issie's mum's name will be Umiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right canon starts now.**

**To answer a question about Grayfia, seeming as she is a pure breed she will end up being married to Issei instead of a mistress. but he will end up being married to others as well. like Rias, Ravel and Ray (because she is not the same Ray you see in the anime/LN.)**

**And Leave in the comment who should be his main Wife: Grayfia or Rias.**

**and I am going to add Gabriel to the harem maybe Sona to but I was thinking of putting her her with Saji and the other two start liking Issei instead..**

**If i'm going to use the student council please suggest which ones**

**also Issei will become part of Rias's peerage as he wants to be a high class devil. so he can have a peerage to. and he can't do that as a dragon.**

**and for the people who said fem Albion and fem Ddraig. How would I be able to do that if they are in sacred gears? shall I just give the dragons in the gears different names?**

**I forgot to mention. Issei's Mother is the sister Of the Dragon king Yu-long**

* * *

Kouh Academy

"Thank god, we made it on time" Yumi said as they entered the school grounds. as they entered the school grounds. the students started to look towards the new three and started to whisper among themsleves. Because of Issei's hyped up senses he was listening to what they had to say

"Hey who is that boy?" one said to her friends

"I Don't know but he is really cute." another said staring at Issei with lust filled eyes

"who are those girls next to him"

"Do you think they are going out."

"Hey is it me or does the blonde girl look like a female Kiba-san?" one question

"No I think you right. Did Kiba-san have sister we did not know about?"

"Who cares there is a hot looking boy on campus."

Issei just turned to them and smiled causing all the girls to blush.

He then listened to what the boys had to say.

"Whoo two more beautiful girls" A Bald guy said to his friend who was wearing glass

"But who is that pretty boy next to them"

"One Bishounen is enough but now two!"

Issei sweat dropped as he heard all the males cursing under there breath at him.

"Come on Ise-kun we need to get to class."

"OK Yumi-chan, calm down a bit."

* * *

Classroom 2-C

"Alright class we have three new students joining us today, would you please come in and introduce yourselves." as the three new students walked in all the girls blushed at the sight of Issei and boys were staring at Ray and Yumi more specifically their chests as both had larger than normal bust sizes. " Would you please introduce yourselves" the teacher asked. Ray as the most confident went first.

"Hi I'm Raynare Amano! Nice to meet you. I like Karaoke and dancing. I hope we can be friends." she said bowing her head. the class then greeted Ray. Yumi then went next

"Hello I'm Yumi Kiba," most of the class gasped at this. and then Issei spotted a boy at the back of the class that looked like a male version of Yumi."It's nice to meet you, I enjoy Hanging out with friends and shopping." lastly was Issei

"Sup I'm Issei Hyoudou. I hope we can be freinds. I like Anime and manga, and hanging out with friends. but I hate perverts and If a catch any of you peeping at the girls I will Beat the living shit out of you." all the girls blushed at his statement as all the boys except the one who looked like Yumi shivered in fear.

"Does anyone have any question for there three?" the teacher asked the rest of the class. about five of six hands went up. "alright Katase you first." then a girl with light pink hair stood up and asked. "Hyoudou-kun. are you in a relationship at the moment."

"No I'm not in a relationship at the moment. and just call me Ise, I don't like people addressing me by my last name." He replied causing all the girls to blush and all the guys to curse under there breath. Katase who was blushing madly said.

"A-ar-are you looking to be in a relationship?" Issei decided to tease her by walking up to her seat at the front of the class. cupping her chin making her blush more and he then whispered to her

"maybe I am Kat-chan~, but are you willing to be my girlfriend." he then released her and she fell back into her chair. this made all the other girls blushed at this to.

then a bald headed student stood up and shouted at Issei. "You damn Bishounen, coming here and stealing the girls away from the rest of us, people like you should die!"

"OK Baldy just because you can't get girls doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me." at the quote all the other students started laughing at the bald headed student. even the teach snickered a bit.

after the laughter died down another girl stood up. "Yumi-chan you wouldn't have to be related to Kiba Yuuto-kun would you?"

"Ehh Onii-chan goes here?" Yumi said with a confused face.

"Don't you live together."

"NO we got separated when we were younger."

"Yumi-Chan, is that really you!" The blonde haired boy stood up and said to Yumi.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yumi shouted at the girl as she rushed towards her brother jumping into his embrace. "I have missed you so much Onii-chan." everyone including the boys awwwed at the sight of a twins being reunited.

"I missed you to Yumi-chan."

"Alright Introductions over lets get on with the class." the teacher said as we started the class.

* * *

Time skip, First break.

As the bell rang for a break Yumi and Ray were swarmed by boys and girls. The boys asking them out and then being rejected and the girls asking them about the lives before they joined the school and If they would like to hang out some time. Issei smiled at the fact the girls were making friends.

"Umm Ise-kun" Came a familiar voice. Issei looked and sore Katase looking at him nervously, fidgeting with her figures.

"You OK Kat-chan?" Issei asked her.

"Are you OK to go out on a date on Saturday?" she asked worrying about what he was going to say.

"Do you mean going shopping as friends or Going out as Boyfriend and Girlfriend? because I'm happy to go as either." He said smirking

"As boyfriend and girlfriend." She said blushing.

"OK, Kat-chan it's a date." she looked at him shocked that he actually agreed to it.

"really?!" she asked

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you better anyway." Issei replied to her pulling her down onto his lap. "I did think your very cute anyway." Kat was now beet red, the fact she was now sitting on Issei's lap didn't help calm her down.

"Ca-can we have lunch on the roof together later, with a friend of mine?"

Only if I can bring Ray-chan and Yumi-chan too." She just nodded and go off Issei's lap and rushed to her friend with long brown hair. Issei then felt two pairs of eyes watching him. He then noticed two female students standing at the door. both had very generous figures one had long red hair with green eyes, the other had Long black hair tied up in a very long pony tail and had Violet Eyes. 'is that Akeno?' Issei questioned in his mind.

* * *

In the hall way

"Akeno who was that new boy and the new blacked haired girl because I sensed fallen in her. we might have you kill her." The red haired girl asked her friend

"Buchou, that would be a terrible Idea. That Girl Is Raynare Amano aka, the daughter of Azazel, She is one of the two friends, I had growing up the other was that boy his name is Issei Hyoudou and was also my first Crush as well." she said looking down remembering them playing together while they were young.

"Interesting, Get Koneko to bring him to the club house next Monday."

"Yes Buchou." 'I hope he remembers me..' Akeno thought in her mind.

* * *

At lunch

"So girls what do you two do as a club." Issei asked Katase and Murayama

"Well we both do Kendo, but It can be annoying to get changed when we are constantly being peeked on by the perverted duo." Katase told him.

"Well I could deal with that problem for you I just need to know where the hole is so i can fill it up. With some Cement filler, and so I can be the shit out of those two." Issei said smirking.

"Thank you Ise-kun." Katase said hugging him. he wrought her into a deeper embrace making her blush. and her friends look jealous.

"Issei sure knows how to charm girls." Ray said to Katase friend who just nodded in agreement. and from then on for the rest of there lunch break. they sat on the roof and talked. Yumi and Yuuto caught up over lost time. the other four talked about there lives. Katase then forced Issei into letting her feed him.

* * *

After school finished

Ray had gone back with Yumi to Issei's house before him as he was walking Katase home. once they reached her house. she said

"Thank you for walking me home Issei."

"No problem Kat-chan~" He replied. she them reached up and kissed his cheek making them both blush.

" meet by the fountain in the park for the date at 11 am. Go-good night." She said before walking into her house.

"who was that boy Katase? was he your boyfriend." Katase's mother

"Sh-shut up." she said before heading upstairs and jumping onto her bed, with a gentle smile on her face at the fact she was going on a date with one of the two princes of Kouh.

* * *

Issei's house

"I'm back!" Issei shouted as he walked though the door.

"Welcome back Ise-kun,Nya," Kuroka said as she pounced on him, straddling him. "Guess who's just gone in to mating season." she said licking his neck as grinding against him.

"A certain Naughty cat I Know?" Issei said smirking at the girl.

"Correct, ready for your reward, Nya?" she said lustfully as she went down to his trousers.

"Oh no you don't!" two voices shouted at the Lust filled female. grabbing her bye an arm each. " Sorry Ise-kun we tried to control her but she got past us." Yumi apologized to Issei.

"No matter." Issei said dusting himself.

"Oh Ise, Grayfia is here to see you."

"Is she? she hardly ever makes unexpected visits. oh well I better go talk to her. oh try to keep her under control." they both nodded as Issei walked off to meet Grafia." Hi Fia-chan, what brings you here?"

"I was given a few day off, so I decided to come spend them here. Is that a problem?" the silver hair beauty asked the boy. He then went over to her and pushed her down onto the sofa she was sitting on.

"Not at tall Fia-chan" He said kissing her deeply while massaging her breasts making her moan into the kiss. " but I have a date with a girl from my school on Saturday,but I will try and spend the rest of it with you." he said before he went back to kissing her roughly.

* * *

Saturday/ park fountain.

Issei was now standing at the fountain in the park waiting for his date to arrive.

"Ise-kun!" a voice came from his right. as he looked he saw Katase in a blue skirt, white top and blue cardigan with Blue female vans and white knee high socks. running towards him. "sorry for being late."

" Don't worry Kat-chan I only just got here myself." Issei said scratching the back of his head.

" Shall we get this date underway?" she just nodded and they went off into town. for the rest of the day Issei pretty much did everything Kat wanted to do and bought her anything she wanted because of the stupid amount of cash Issei had. They went to a fancy restaurant, at lunch and then continued shopping for the rest of the day. at the end they watched a horror movie that Kat wanted to watch, but she go so scared she ended up shivering as she clung on to Issei who just accepted it and put an arm around her to comfort her. After that they went back to the park were Issei had a little gift for her. He then pulled out a small box. which Kat didn't notice until he passed it to her. When she opened it her eyes widened at what she saw. it was a necklace and earrings with diamonds in them and in each diamond was a drop of dragon blood although she did not know that.

"Thank you Ise!" she said as she put them on. after she put them and Issei pulled her close so they were face to face. he then pulled her into a very gentle kiss.. it was all going well until..

"Well, well, well. I'm sorry to break up this Romantic scene but I I have come to kill you boy. you are threat to my master's plan" A Man in a Trench coat as he looked at the couple. floating with black feathered wings coming out of his back "OH and I will take your girl as well and make her my personal bitch." He said. Katase was now terrified and and Issei was growling. the man then created a light spear and aimed at Issei. Issei got ready to block the spear but he then through It at Kat who was not ready for it as it pierced her stomach. she was now lying on the floor with blood poring out of her stomach. Issei who was now pissed released his dragon wings and fired a large gust of wind at the angel sending him flying back in the direction he came in.. Issei then crouched down next to Kat who was coughing up some blood.

"Don't worry Kat it will be OK." Issei said to her, she was crying heavily

"Ise, I-I don't want to die."

"Your not going to don't worry."and he started to use a spell. "Sakura wind." The last thing Kat saw before she passed out was Sakura petals spinning around her.

As the wind Died down Issei looked and saw that the wound had fully healed. he then picked her up and all the bag they had collected during the day and used a magic portal to get her back to his house.

* * *

Issei's house

"Yumi-chan!" Issei shouted as reached his house.

"What Ise?" she said as she walked around the corner she then noticed Katase on his back and how her clothes were drenched in blue "What happened to her?"

"A Rouge fallen attacked us and he aimed for me but though it at Kat, I was able to send the fallen packing and save Kat, so I brought her back her. Would you call her family to tell her she is OK and staying at a friends house. oh and then change her into a Kimino seeming as these clothes are ruined?"

Yumi nodded and then Ran off the get a phone to call the girl's family. after she explained that they were on the other side of town and Issei had offered to let her sleep at his house. her parents excepted this and left it at that. Yumi and Ray then changed Kat out of her ruined clothes and into one of the many Kiminos they have as Kuroka goes through a lot of them. they then laid her down In one of the guest rooms and let her rest.

While they were doing this Issei was trying to think of a way to break the news to her that thing like angels, devils and dragons exist among humans and other realms.

* * *

Next morning

Kat's eyes gentle fluttered open, the first thing she noticed is that she was not in the room at home. she then remembered what happened the day before, she then looked down and noticed she was wearing a Kimino instead of the skirt and top. she then realized that somebody had changed her out of her cloths and though Issei might have done it and got all flustered. "Hey Kat-chan you awake in there?" Issei voice. came from outside the door.

"umm Yes, you can come it."

"OK" Issei then opened the door. "How is you stomach feeling?"

"Um OK, but who was that man last night, were am I and why did he have wings?"

"Alright one question at a time, OK but last night we were attacked by a person know as a rouge fallen angel. and you probally won't believe this but. he did actually have wings. All super natural things exist angels, devil, Yokai its all real."

"So what Are you then." she asked

"Me, I'm a dragon." he said as he wings appeared again.

"Can I seen your dragon form."

" If I showed you my true form I would destroy this house and the surrounding ones. but I can show you my chibi form." Kat then Nodded furisuly. and in a flash of light Issei changed into a small western dragon. no longer than a 60 cm in length. She squeeled and picked him up cuddeling him, Issei really didn't mind as he was quite used to it.

for the rest of the day Issei and the others told Kat about all the stuff that existed that she didn't know about. but they all told her she could not tell anybody else. she happily agreed to this.

* * *

End of Monday.

"...Excuse me Issei-senpai. Raynare-Senpai" Issei heard somebody say his name as he looked in the direction it came form and saw a small petite white haired girl with Hazel eyes looking at him with a very stoic face.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Could you two please follow me, Buchou would like to speak to you."

"Lead the way." He replied as they followed the girl to the old club house.

* * *

**Done**

**I dont really have anything To say. so I hope you all enjoyed it**

**I am giving Katase and Murayama a bigger part in this Fanfic as people did ask for them.**

**Harem:****Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Kuroka,Yumi,Asia,Li &amp; Ni,Yubelluna,Karlamine,****Xuelan,Marion,Burent,Grayfia, Le Fay,Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem Vali,Yasaka,Kunou,Tiamat,Ophis,Ravel,Irina,Xenovia,Kiyome,Jeanne,Gabriel,Katase,Murayama,Fem Ddraig and Fem Albion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new chapter. My job kept me busier than i thought and I have had more to do than I though**

**Ok so people want Sona to be with Issei, but saji will still be there being his dumb self.**

**I will also be adding more to the harem.**

**Issei is a virgin still...Just. after Kuroka's many attempts to sleep with him.**

**there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**Grayfia will be his main wife.**

**OK so lets start. **

* * *

ORC club room.

Issei and Ray had followed this small petite girl back to the club room that was the old school building. both were curios why the President of this club wanted to talk to them. as they approached the door, the small girl knock on the door.

"Come in." they heard a female voice say from inside the building. as the girl opened the door and walking in with the other two following Issei looked around the room and sore it was In a old Victorian styled room. there were two sofas a coffee table in the middle and a desk at the far end there was a desk with a office like chair behind it, sitting there was The red haired girl Issei had seen looking him when he was in class last week.

"Ah you must be Issei, you have caused quite a stir among the girl from all three years, My name is Rias Gremory, President of the ORC a third year student. NIce to meet you." she said bowing her head gently.

'so she is from the Gremory clan ay, then she must be Sirzech's little sister.' Issei thought before saying. "Nice to meet you too Rias-chan." he siad bowing, she just smiled gently before forming a more serious face

"Now. What are you."

"What do you mean."

"Well with the way you defeated that fallen and the way healed that girl, there is now way you could be human." she said. Issei could see out of the corner of his eye the Blonde prince ready his sword and the white haired girl cracked her knuckles.

"You followed me? that's kind of weird."

"N-no we were just interested because you are friends with a High ranking fallen's daughter and a Sacred gear holder, who told Yuuto that it was you who saved her.

"Um Issei, Yumi said that she is going to Karaoke with Katase and Murayama with Kuroka as well. They invited me to so i'm going to go home and then meet up with them." Raynare Butted into the conversation.

"Ok Ray-chan you go home. I will finish up here first." She then just nodded and left.

"So what are You Issei-kun?"

"Seeming as you are a devil, I will tell you." He said "But! I feel there is another thing you wanted to ask me to, but to cut it short I am a dragon." He said releasing his wings. every on went wide eyed at this. then a voice spoke up a voice he had not heard in a very long time.

"Ise-kun." Issei then looked around and saw the other girl he had saw in the hall way.

"Akeno-chan?" She just nodded as Issei rushed towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that she gladly returned." I missed you so much after you left.." he said.

"I missed you too, but I just needed a fresh start." they hugged for about a minute before Rias spoke up.

"So that other question, Is would you like to join my peerage?"

"Yes I would." Her eyes widened at the fact he agreed so quickley to it.

"OK now what Piece do you want to be." she said as she held out her remaining pieces.

"Pawn,all eight, I believe four are mutation"

"What! Why?"

"Becuase I know your brother he tested me and I came out at needing 12 pawn pieces to resurrect."

"O-ok then." Rias said. 'this is great with Issei I will be able to beat _him.'_

after the ceremony was complete. "OK Ise-kun, from know on you have to call me Buchou."

He just nodded and said. "I Have to be getting home now can you explain the rest tomorrow?" Rias just nodded and Issei then Just use a magic Circle and went home

"I can't believe I just got a Dragon, In my peerage." Rias said stunned.

"Buchou His is not just any old Dragon, Ise is the Tempest dragon. Nephew of Yu long the dragon king." Akeno said, Causing Rias to faint from shock.

* * *

Issei's House.

"Fia-chan I'm back!" Issei shouted to him. there was no responce. "Fia-chan?, hmm maybe she went home?" Isse then went upstairs to check if Grayfia was still around. after he check her room. the kitchen, living room, he gave up and decided to go to bed. but when he got there what was there would going to keep him up for a few more hours.

once he entered the room. He saw Grayfia lying on his bed in a very revealing maids outfit. "Welcome back Ise-sama." Grafia said to him before getting up and walking towards him and putting her arms out and bringing him in to her chest.

"Fia-chan what are you doing"

"Well seeming as I'm leaveing tomorrow I though I my treat my future king to something." She said with a lust filled smile across he face

"Wh-what do you mean Fia-chan.

"You'll see. Ise-sama. Now watch carefully, this naughty maid is going pleasure you." She said as she pushed Issei on to the bed.

**Lemon scene. this is my first time writing one so if its shit don't judge.**

Grayfia then unzipped her maid outfit and let it fall to the floor. giving Issei a perfect view of her curves. now that she was only wearing a her panties and her bra. she then got on top of him and straddled his legs.

"Does Ise-sama like what He sees?"

"Y-yeah."

"Does Ise-sama want to See me naked?"

"Yeah."

"Does Ise-sama want to do naughty things to me?"

"Yes" Issei said turning away. Grayfia then smiled and reached for the clip that was holding her bra on and unclasped it. letting if fall freely off her chest releasing her massive boob so they jiggled around freely. she then leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Then Go ahead." After she said this Issei's dragon Instincts took over and he flipped them so he was on top and started to suck and play with Grayfia's boobs "IYYAAAANN. Ise-sama AHHH Ke-keep going!" Grayfia screamed as she felt the boy she loved ravage her tits. she then put her hands round the back of his head pulling it further into her chest.

"Fia-chan, your tits are so great, I could suck on them all day." Issei said squeezing them roughly

"Then do. Ahh nothing is stopping you can suck Hmmnnn on my boobs AHh as you wish Ise-SamAhhhhhh." She moaned and said as Issei continued his assault she could feel her lower lips getting wetter and wetter the rougher he got.

After about ten minute Grayfia then pushed Issei off her so he was sitting on the side of the bed. Grayfia then removed all his clothes expect his boxers. She then nealed down in front of him and looked at Issei's soldier standing up inside his boxers. 'Wow he most be at least 8 inches.' "Lets remove these shall we?" She then removed his boxers and was hit in the face by a 8 inch long dick. She blushed and then grabbed it getting a moan out of Issei. she then stroke up an down his shaft getting long groans out Issei. She then licked it, all the way from the base to the tip before engulfing it in her mouth gagging a little bit because of its length. this cause Issei to moan loads. "Are you enjoying this Ise-sam." she asked him.

"Your mouth feels Great Fia-chan." Issei replied

"Well then you will love with even more." She said as she grabbed her huge boobs and placed them around Issei's Hard shaft. She then started to move them up and down sucking the tip of it at the same time.

"Ahh Fia-chan That feels so Ah so good." after about five minute of Grafia Jacking of Issei with her tits. "Fia-chan, I think I'm going to cum." she then stopped

"Fia-chan why did you stop."

"I Want you beg for me the suck you off." She said in a seductive voice.

"Fia-chan Please suck me off I really need this." he begged

"Good boy" she said before engulfing his cock back into her mouth only this time. Issei grabbed the back her head and started thrusting. 'Oh so He is taking charge now. Oh well now I can pleasure my self and let him use me as a tool to get off.' She the slipped one hand inside her Panties and started to run her clit with her thumb moaning as she did so. she then slotted 3 fingers inside of there pussy and started to pump them in and out as she rubbed her clit as well. after another 5 minute Issei dick twitched in her mouth.

"Fia-chan I'm Going to CUMMMM!" He said at he shot his seed into her mouth. he them pulled out with a few after shots landing on her tits. she then swallowed all of the seed that was in her mouth and then licked of her tits before revealing the hand that had been in her panties that was now covered in her own juices that the place in Issei mouth feeding it to him

"You taste really good Ise-sama, How do I taste?"

"Very sweet Fia-chan."

"Are you ready to enter me then." She asked seductively as she climbed on the bed removing her panties revealing her dipping pussy. "I want you in me Ise-sama." Issei's then grabbed her and turned her so she was on her hands and knee. " Oh is the your favorite position Ise-sama?" Issei didn't answer her all her did was grab her hips and thrust deep inside her core, "AAHhhhhhhh Ise-sama why are you ahhhh being so rougAHHHHH."

"I think you look Sexy where you are on your hands and knees, I want you to beg for my forgiveness, for stopping when I was about to cum." He said as He continued to Assault her from behind. "Now Beg like the Naughty maid you are, beg and I might slow down." he said as he started to go faster,

"AHHHH ISE-SAMAAAHHHHH PLEASE FORGIVE ME AAHHHHH I AHH HAVE BE AHHHH A NAUGHTY AHHHH MAID AND AHH I BEG FOR YOU FORGIVENESSAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed at the top of her lung as she climaxed, her orgasm rocketing past as she started to leak more.

"You are forgiven but you sound like you are having fun? want me to keep up the speed?"

"I love ahhhh it when it rams ahhhh into Iyaa me with such force it feels so big inside of meeaahhhhhhh!" She said as Issei thrust even harder "AHhhh It's ahh piercing my womb.!"

"Damn Fia-chan your so tight." this kept up for another ten minutes, Grayfia had climaxed 3 times. "Fia-chan I think i'm going to cum."

"AHHH go ahead cum inside your naughty maid!" after a few more thrusts Issei released his seed inside Grayfia. before the collapsed on Issei bed. Grayfia was panting heavily while being spooned by Issei, "So Ise-sama, How was your first time?"

"I don't think it could have been any better Fia-chan." the two both then fell asleep Grayfia in Issei's embrace.

**Lemon end**

* * *

Next morning.

It's a shame we can't do that again for a while Fia-chan." Issei said he got dressed and Grayfia was having a shower.

"Well I'm more that happy to sneak in the evenings for some more fun but the other will get jealous. remember to keep a harem happy you have to please every girl." she said as she got out of the shower not bothering to cover herself up.

"Yeah well I have three hungry mouths to feed down stairs and one is basically attacking me every night when I get back because of her mating season. oh and could you tell Sirzech I will be coming to see him"

"Good luck with that. but I best be off the other maids will be wondering where I am at this rate." She said approaching Issei Kissing him gently before leaving via portal.

* * *

Down stairs

"So Ise-kun how was you night with Grayfia. by the way we knew what you to were up to as we saw the evidence." Ray said, with Yumi behind her blushing madly and Kuroka who had a very lust filled face on.

"Fine, We have both wanted to do that for some time, But don't you think I have forgotten about you, OK?"

the three nodded and Kissed Issei, on the cheek or lips because of Kuroka. "Anyway I will go make some food OK" they all nodded and walked off in different Directions. "Oh and Kuroka you have now got a place at Kouh you are going under Your sister's last name, But don't call her shirone If you meet her" The cat girl nodded and ran off to find her uniform.

Issei then went downstairs and cooked breakfast and 4 bento's for all of them. "Ise-Kun I got a message from my dad say Mittelt and Kalawarner have been kidnapped by another fallen angel!" Ray called "He said the are hiding some where in Kouh." Issei nodded at this before gathering Yumi and Kuroka.

"I will look into later. but Kuroka will want to see her sister, and I want to talk to Akeno-chan, and plus I sense a stray in the area, I'm sure they will be sent to kill it."

Ray just nodded to this. as the four walked out the door. on there way to school Kuroka picked up a lot of male attention, mainly because of her bust size that was bigger than the two great ladies of Kouh. as they reached main gates Issei and Kuroka could here the boys cursing Issei and Speaking their fantasy out loud about Kuroka. Both were pretty disturbed by some of the fantasy's they heard from them. in the main school building Issei and Kuroka had gone to get her papers and now they were heading to class. "See you later Kuroka-chan."

"Bye Ise-kun~" She said winking before going to find her class.

* * *

Class 3/A

"Ok lets do this" Kuroka said as she opened the door the teacher looked at her and smiled and said.

"Ah you must be the new student, class today we have a new student joining would you please come in and introduce yourselves." As the girl walked in Akeno and Rias's eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl they still think is a stray.

"Hi, my name is Kuroka Toujou nice to meet you, I like teasing and cats. I hope we can be friends." All the boys were oogling not caring about the fact she was the school mascot's older sister.

"alright Kuroka go and sit by miss Gremory." She just nodded and went to sit by Rias.

* * *

Break class 3/A

"Kuroka-san can we talk to you." Rias said to Kuroka.

"Sure Gremory-chan." kuroka said as she followed Rias and Akeno to an empty corridor.

"Now what is a stray like you doing here." Rias said, while Akeno started to spark.

"Stary? what are you talking about Buchou." they all turned to see Issei standing with Yumi, Yuuto, Raynare and a very scared Koneko, who was hiding behind Issei.

"Koneko-chan!" Kuroka said as she ran towards her little sister. who tightened her hold on Issei.

"Kurokanee-san why are you here?" Koneko said with some venom. "Is it so you can take me away and train me so I will lose control as well."

"Kone-" Kuroka tried to respond. but was interrupted by Koneko.

"No I don't want to go with you! I don't want anything to do with you! Go away!" Koneko spat back at her sister.

*sniff*sniff* Everyone looked to see Kuroka was crying, before she ran off down the hall and up the stairs to the roof.

"Oh Maou I better go find her." Issei said as he walked off. "Yumi-chan,Ray-chan can you explain to them what happened." everyone except Yumi and Ray looked confused about what he was talking about.

"I guess your brother never told you." Yumi said

"Whats this about." Rias asked.

"We will explain..." and then Yumi and Ray explained what happened to Kuroka and why she became a stray.

* * *

Roof of Kouh Academy

Issei was on the roof and looked up to see a curled up Kuroka on the ground crying. "there you are." Issei said as he approached her. he then sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest.

"I-it's no fair Issei." Kuroka said as she cried into his shirt. "I just didn't want her to die, and now she looks at me like i'm nothing to her." holding onto Issei like he was a life line.

"shhh, It's ok she just doesn't know what happened with your master, once Yumi has explained it she will open up and remember a can draw malice intent from other so you and her will be safe to use your powers." Issei said comforting her. then they both heard the sound of light padding coming up the stairs; both of them knew who was coming up the stairs

"Kuroka-nee!" a voice shouted as the roof doors burst open and a small white blur tackled Kuroka off of Issei and onto the room."K-kuroka-n-nee I'm so sorry for what I said." Koneko said as she clung to her sister like glue. "I-I didn't know that happened and what was going to happen."

"It's ok Kon-"Kuroka said before being interuped by Koneko.

"Shirone." the younger nekomata said

"What?"

"Call me Shirone, like you used to" Koneko demanded.

"Ok, Shirone~." her big sister said hugging Shirone, causing the latter to blush.

Shirone then looked at Issei and jump into a hug with him. "Thank you senpai, for helping nee-san." She said burying her head in his chest. Kuroka went over and sat next to Issei resting her head on his shoulder.

"your welcome Kon-" Issei said

"No call me Shirone in private."

"Ok Shirone." She just smiled and curled up on his lap and fell asleep as well as Kuroka, like cats do.

"Well looks like they made up." said a familiar voice came from the stairs. looking towards the stairs Issei saw Akeno standing at the door with her trademark smile glued to her face. she then moved to the other side of Issei and rested her head against his shoulder. "It has been a long time since we did this"

"I sure has Akeno-chan." Issei said smiling wrapping an arm around her. Then he rest if the ORC arrived, Rias puffed her cheeks in Jealousy being the only member of the ORC to have not hugged Issei. the bell then went to signal next lessons so everyone went back to their class and continued for the rest of the day

* * *

End of school day

In the ORC everyone had gathered waiting for Issei who had told them he would be late because of a trip to the underworld

"Why is Ise-kun going to the underworld." Rias asked

"Something about seeing your brother I think." Yumi awnsered.

"Well we might as well get started." Rias said as they started there regular club activitys and filled the new members about what they do.

Meanwhile in the underworld Issei was now standing was being ecorted by Grayfia to Sirzech's office

"How are your Fia-chan?"

"I'm Fine Ise-sama, how was you day?" Grayfia replied.

"Apart for some drama about Kuroka. everything was fine."

"So what is this visit about."

"Oh yeah yesterday I became a devil under his sister." Issei said causing Grayfia to go wide Eyed.

"Does that mean."

"Yes It does mean you will be my queen soon Fia-chan." she then jump into his arms in a hug.

"Thank you Issei" Grayfia then composted herself and knocked on Sirzechs office door.

"Come in" A voice said from Inside the Room Grayfia then open the Door and let Issei in.

"Thank you Fia-chan" She then nodded and left to go back to her duties around the mansion.

"So Issei what is this about?"

"This is about the fact I became a devil under your sister." Issei said to Sirzech making the mans eyes widen.

"This is perfect, there is a problem I need help with, its to do with my sister being engaged."

"Do tell." Issei said

"My siter is engaged to the third son of the Phenex Family and to be honest I think my farther rushed this arrangement because Riser is very arrogant." Issei's eye twitched when he heard that name.

"This might work, because I know most his peerage and they hate him so If you plan on a rating game, If Rias wins I get those 7 as future peerage members.  
Oh and the other reason I came here was to say that am i still going to be a mid rank devil still" Issei said

"ah yes that can all be arranged, I will inform the others about you being made a mid class."

"Well i best be off home the others will be wondering where I am."

* * *

Next morning on his way to school the girls had gone on ahead to meet Yuuto and Akeno on the way to school. Issei was now walking through the Park on his way to school.

"Ahhhh" Issei then looked over to the source of the sound and saw a Blonde girl in a Nun outfit. sitting on the ground looking like she just fell over.

* * *

**And done sorry it took so long my life has been very difficult atm**

**so the harem now has a few more people**

**Harem:****Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Kuroka,Yumi,Asia,Li &amp; Ni,Yubelluna,Karlamine,****Xuelan,Marion,Burent,Grayfia, Le Fay,Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem Vali,Yasaka,Kunou,Tiamat,Ophis,Ravel,Irina,Xenovia,Kiyome,Jeanne,Gabriel,Katase,Murayama,Fem Ddraig and Fem Albion ,Rossweisse,Sona,Tsubaki,Katerea.**

**Ok thats it for know I will try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And on to the next chapter. I'm going to get the Asia arc out of the way as soon as possible.  
so lets start.**

* * *

"Ahhhh" Issei then looked over to the source of the sound and saw a Blonde girl in a Nun outfit. sitting on the ground looking like she just fell over.  
"ohh I'm such a klutz" the girl said to picking herself off the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Issei said walking up to the girl.

"Ah somebody who speaks Italian,and yes I'm fine but I'm a bit lost." She said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well where are you going?"

"The church."

"Oh I know where that is lets pick up your stuff and I will take you there" she nodded at him and they picked up her stuff before Issei picked up her suitcase and they walked of to the church."So are you travelling."

"No I was relocated to the local church." the girl said to him

"Well here we are" He said standing outside the church

"Will you come inside."

"I'm sorry but I have to get going" he said making her look down with a sad face "don't worry I will see you around" He followed up with making her smile.  
"I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way. but you can call me Ise."

"Well I'm Asia Argento. I hope we meet again Issie-san." He smiled and waved as he walked away.

* * *

*Smack* "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" A loud smack was heard echoing around the club room followed by a loud female yell from a certain red head princess holding the right hand "Dear Maou Ise what is your face made of." she siad trying to stop the pain.

"even though i'm not in my dragon the traits carry across so my skin is a strong as my scales." Issei said with a smirk causing Rias to pout

"but seriously Issei you can't go near the church." She said in a serious tone.

"Pfft whatever holy items don't affect me."

"What?" the Other ORC members said.

"I'm not joking they don't my father was a holy dragon which means I can you light to boost my attacks, create strong defenses and holding holy items don't affect me." the rest of the ORC with stunned except Akeno who I had told soon after we met.

"well we senced there were fallen angels at the church so please be careful." Rias said to Issei who then turned serios

"How many fallens?"

"Umm 3 I think."

"Have you seen any of them?"

"Y-yes two are females one is tall with blue hair and the other is short with blonde hair they seem to be doing patrols around the town every few days"

"Ok I'm going to have to make a quick phone call to Ray to tell here we found the two kidnapped fallens."

"What?"

"The other day Ray told me that to of our friends had been kidnapped by a fallen and had run off to this town."

"Ah but you have to start doing your club activity today. so you will be going to do a contract. luckly for you ray handed out the fliers yesterday so you get to start straight away with contracts." Rias then opened up a Gremory sigil on the floor. she then told Issei to stand in the middle of it and he obliged and then took his and and placed the Gremory's symbol on it. "this shows that you are a member of my house hold now" she said before Akeno teleported Issei to his client.

As the light died down Issei found himself in a room that looked like Photo studio

"Oh who are you, I asked for Kiba-kun to come here but you will do just fine" said a female voice, from behind him as he turned around he was met by a woman who looked in her 20's. she a good figure and light pink hair. "My name is Haruko Kiozumi I'm was hoping Kiba-kun would be a Model in my Fashion Magazine article because my sister used to go on about him all the time and I wanted to get them in a shoot together. but you will do nicely as well, even better maybe." she said smirking.

"Well I hope I can help." Issei said smiling.

"Well then could you go into the changing room and change into these" Haruko Said as she handed Issei a bag with some cloths in as he walked to the changing room. "Oh I never caught you name by the way."

"It's Issei, Issei Hyoudou." Haruko's eyes widened When Issei introduced himself.

'Oh this is going to be better than I thought' "Ok Issei can you please get changed, I have to call somebody for a moment." Issei nodded and went to change. Karuko then picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Are you ready for the Photo shoot... good get over here now." she ended the call and gain a smirk.

5 minutes later Issei walked out of the changing room and heard someone speak "Ise-kun?" Issei looked to the left and saw Katase standing next to Haruko with a crimson blush on her face.

"Kat-chan what are you doing here." Issei asked confused with a light blush on his face when he saw katase's outfit.

"Kat here is my younger sister i told you about and seeming as she now say you two are going out I think it will look great in the couple shoot i wanted you and her to do." Haruko said with a smirk on her face causing her sister to blush. "Ok then lets get strated.". After about two hours Issei and the two sisters left the studio. and Issei walked with them back to there house, they then saw a white haired man in a priests clothes.

"Well well well what do we have heard a devil and his two whore clients." He said causing Issei to growl and katase to hug her sister. "Oh I know maybe I should cut you to piece and the rape these girls and then kill them." he said laughing manically before he shot Issei in the leg. Issei pretend that the bullet had hurt him when it had actually done nothing to him because he had changed his blood back to full dragon so he does not take damage. the priest then ran at Issei but in the blink of an eye he found himself weaponless with no sword and no gun. he looked up and saw Issei holding the gun and sword.

"Jesus these weapons are more like toy swords, what is the church coming to."

"What why aren't you in pain. those bullets are made of light you should be on the floor begging for me to kill you."

"I don't take damage from holy objects." he said before crushing the sword and shot two bullets into the priests arm making scream in pain then crushing the gun as well.

"Ahhhhh You dick! Asia! come and heal me now."

"what is it father Freed?" Said Asia as she appeared and saw Issei "Issei-san? why are you here."

"Oh so you two have already met well Issei here is a devil and you should not be with him. Now heal me."

"Is Issei-san really a devil"

"I only became one a few days ago." Issei said Asia then walked over. "Asia, how are they treating you at the church"

"W-well Most of the exorcists look at me with a perverted look and freed and the fallen leader treat me badly the other two fallen look hollow."

"would you like to come with us instead?" Issei said as he punched Freed to the all knocking him out. Asia thought about it before nodding. just then a red portal appeared on the floor.

"Issei are you alright?" Rias said worried before looking around seeing Katase talking to Asia, shattered light sword pieces and a priest head first into a wall. "What's going on?"

"Ah Rias I'd like you to meet Asia the nun I was talking about."

"...Buchou I sense fallens coming." Koneko

"All right everyone in the portal including you Issei."

"NO I will not leave these three behind I will teleport these 3 with me."

"But only devils can use portals from my house hold."

"Dragon portals work on everyone." Issei said pulling Asia and the sister in a blue portal and disappearing, Rias just rolled her eyes and teleported with her peerage to the club room. After they arrived. several fallen and an army of stray exorcists.

"Damn they have the nun all of you get ready to charge on the school." the male fallen said the exorcists walked towards the school.

at the school Issei had set a strong barrier around the club house allowing the club member to enter but no others. "Issei Why did you bring them here." Rias asked irritated at Issei.

"because this is the place they will come first and gives us the home field advantage." Issei explained. "Right they will be here in a few moments, so we need to defeat the main fallen and capture the other two. I can deal with all the exorcists in seconds." Issei said with a smirk

20 minutes later the fallen arrived the leader then stepped forward and called out "Rias Gremory we know you have a nun here that rightfully belongs to us. not only that but one of your servants attack on off our men. so we will leave you alone if give us the nun." the exorcist then prepared them selves to attack the club house.

"like hell will we give you the nun, sub zero mist!" Issei shouted as massive amounts blue-ish mist appeared around the exorcists. the fallen that were in the sky heard screams of the exorcists before it died down. when the smoke cleared the fallen leaders eyes widened as he saw all the exorcists on the ground all unconscious. "it's over fallen hand over the other and come quietly.

"like hell i will you two atttack." the other two fallens then created two light spears each and threw them at the ORC club member. Kiba created a sword and blocked the first one the second one Issei backhanded into a tree.

"well i did warn you. Kiba grab the two other fallens. i will deal with the leader." Issei said as he shot up into the air. "you know i am no going to back down right?" Issei said as flew at the fallen at inhuman speed deal a barrage of punches before knocking him into the ground. he then proceeded the use holy lightning to fry him. after about five minutes of him frying. Issei turned around to see the rest of the ORC with slightly green faces except of Akeno who had the worlds deepest blush on. he just shruged it of and tied the fallen up so he could not escape

When Rias gained her composer she asked Issei. "Um Issei when did you become..."

"...sadistic." Koneko finished.

"um... about three months after meeting Akeno when we were younger. now if you excuse me I have to take this trash back to Azazel I will be back later. as he teleported away with the fallen leader and all the exorcists. after he arrived he threw the fallen leader on the table. Azazel then looked up from his paper and smiled.

"thank you for the help Issei, but could you look after Kalawarner and mittelt as well as the nun because I think they deserve a break and to be with an old friend." he said

"sure no problem but find out who put him up to this" Issei said as he disappeared.

* * *

**ok and this the point where i stop **

**I am so sorry for lack of updates i have been busy and generally enjoying my summer1 but because i go back to school soon I just finished this chapter before i started my work again. so i will update maybe during my breaks from school1 i will try right some stuff in spare time. so please dont hate me.**

**Harem:****Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Kuroka,Yumi,Asia,Li &amp; Ni,Yubelluna,Karlamine,****Xuelan,Marion,Burent,Grayfia, Le Fay,Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem Vali,Yasaka,Kunou,Tiamat,Ophis,Ravel,Irina,Xenovia,Kiyome,Jeanne,Gabriel,Katase,Murayama,Fem Ddraig and Fem Albion ,Rossweisse,Sona,Tsubaki,Katerea.**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	6. NOT a chapter more a goodbye

this is something I have been meaning to right for a while

but I have no longer got time to write, as most of my time I spend doing my coursework,  
so I will have to leave this story until I have a break when I'm not doing any work.

oh and to the guy know as shonenjump, who think he is smart by listing what doesn't make sense, maybe you should let others do what they want and not try to show where they have gone wrong, you are probably a Weeaboo who thinks he is smarter than everyone else. FYI i am not trying to boost my ego only attention seekers like you do.

I might start writing again in the summer, but I have no clue


End file.
